I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Nick Lucas just had to end up interested in the one girl who was totally unavailable to him. -- short Nick/Macy-ish. JONAS


**A/N: **My very first (finished) JONAS fic. I'm _hoping_ to finish and post the other one I've been working on – a Joe/Macy friendship – by tonight. Enjoy this until then.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to or from JONAS.

* * *

Nick Lucas just _had _to end up interested in the one girl who was totally unavailable to him. And it was all Stella's fault. Or maybe he had her to thank. He wasn't really sure yet. All he knew was that it was what she said that made him decide to attend the girls' soccer game.

"Sorry I'm late. Macy was going on and on about your concert last night. _Apparently_ it's seeing you guys in action that really makes her love you guys."

First he was completely flattered - always one to enjoy a compliment on something that he himself loved to do so much. Then he got to thinking - what was Macy like doing something she loved? He knew she loved sports. She had to be different than the frantic fan he was used to when she was on the field. She wouldn't be able to freak out. She'd need to concentrate.

And next thing he knew he was calling his mom to let her know he would be home late and was on his way to the soccer field.

Five minutes into the game he slipped in behind the crowd and looked around. He saw Stella sitting near the front, cheering her friend on. He decided against sitting with her and found a spot next to a guy he vaguely recognized from the hallways.

Once he concentrated on the game it took him no time at all to pick her out of the group. With her ponytail whipping back and forth she was running down the field, chasing a member of the other team who had the ball. He wasn't sure how it happened, but in the blink of an eye Macy had gained control of the ball and was headed back in the other direction. The crowd erupted into cheers and he looked around him in amazement. Then he was hooked.

He rarely took his eyes off her the entire game. He really admired her determinaion and concentration. She didn't look up into the stands once - not even to acknowledge Stella screaming and hollering her name. Her eyes were always focused on the ball and her immediate surroundings. If she put half as much effort into her other sports as she did soccer than he was sure she was amazing at them all. She exuded an air of confidence on the field and he wished she could have that when his brothers and him were around. This was a different Macy and he was surprised to find himself feeling attracted to this side of her - to the normal her.

He watched as she maneuvered her way through her opponents, dodging each of them easily. It almost looked like she was dancing her way around them her movements were so smooth. Every time she passed to a teammate the ball always made it to its intended destination. It was like she had an exact calculation of how hard to kick it and where to get it to the exact place her teammates would be.

By the time the game was over he had formed a whole new opinion about her. He always knew there was something more to her than JONAS's number one super fan, but to actually see it with his own two eyes, that was something different all together. This was a Macy he wanted to know. He watched her jumping around in celebration with her team - cheeks flushed from running, hair falling out of it's holder, triumphet smile - and decided he had to do something about these new opinions of her.

He stuck around after the game - the crowd of spectators long gone - and waited for her to leave the locker room. As soon as he spotted her - showered and changed - he headed toward her.

"Macy!" he called to get her attention as she walked away from him without so much as a glance.

"Nick of JONAS!" she called back happily in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to compliment you on a game well played," he said with a quick quirk of the lips. "You were really great out there."

"You watched the game?"

"I did," he nodded.

"I can't believe it," she said giddily. "An actual JONAS actually came to watch _me _play!"

It was his fault he got so caught up in her excitement and didn't see the signs coming. Without the slightest bit of warning her sports bag was shoving into his gut, knocking him backward with a grunt.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly removed her bag, which was now on his lap, and hid it behind her back. "Here, here, I'll help you up."

He accepted her hand and stood, wiping himself off with only a mild amount of annoyance. When he looked back up to her she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Macy? You alright there?"

"Alright?" she repeated. "I'm more than alright! A JONAS just touched my hand."

They both sighed - hers a much more happy sound.

Her phone rang then and it startled him to hear his voice coming from her pocket. He wasn't sure why it surprised him - of course she'd have a JONAS ringtone - but it did. She smiled at the song and answered the phone. When she hung up she looked back at him.

"My mom's waiting for me in the parking lot."

"Right," he nodded. "See you tomorrow Macy."

"See you," she beamed, turning to leave.

It amazed him that this girl was the same he'd watched on the field. This was Macy - fan extraordinaire. He liked Macy - confident and determined athlete and team player. That was the girl he wanted to get to know. That was the girl he could see himself becoming friends - or more - with.

He realized, of course, that there was no way anything could come of it now. So what if he found anything about her appealing? He couldn't change the fact that she was a fan that got too worked up. _At least not right away_. He was determined to change that about her. He'd come around her everyday, forcing her to get used to his presence until she was able to be the girl he really found attractive. One day Macy Misa would be able to stand next to him and not inflict pain or faint. He wasn't sure when that day would be, but as he watched her walk away he made a silent promise to her. _I will be right here waiting for you._

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this a few weeks ago but wasn't going to post it because _suburbs _wrote a fic called 'Girls and Golf' (which you should all read if you haven't) that I found the first chapter was too similar to this for my comfort. So this has just been sitting here finished and I decided I would change it a bit while keeping my general idea there and here it is. I hope you liked it and it's not as similar as I first found it.


End file.
